


【祺鑫】小娇妻

by DU_NAI



Category: qx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 14:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DU_NAI/pseuds/DU_NAI





	【祺鑫】小娇妻

小娇妻

 

为组合五周年准备演唱会的集训期，每天都累得体力透支。马嘉祺发现丁程鑫已经累到坐个保姆车都没法自己独立坐着，非得挨个什么人靠一会儿缓一缓，跟他说话时总是语气软软的，不跳舞时注意力都飘忽不定。

“没事吧？”马嘉祺有点担心他的状态，毕竟每天训练到凌晨一点的强度实在不是闹着玩的，更不用说有八到九个小时都是在跳舞。

丁程鑫勉强笑了笑，说累但充实。

 

连续集训半个月后他们得到了一天的休息，可第二天一大早丁程鑫的生物钟就醒了，他迷迷瞪瞪地坐在床上愣了会儿神，搡了搡旁边的马嘉祺叫他起床。

“今天休息……”马嘉祺圈着他的腰把人摁回被窝里，“多睡会儿吧，你最近太累了。”

丁程鑫松了口气躺了回去，可好像睡不着似的一直在翻身，十五分钟不到又问马嘉祺几点了。马嘉祺看了一眼时间，才七点十分，你睡一会儿吧。

他说着把翻来覆去的人搂进了怀里，丁程鑫缩成拳头的手从长袖睡衣的袖口探出来一小截，软软地搭在马嘉祺胸口，没一会儿他自己的脸也靠了上去，努力闭上眼靠着马嘉祺的胸口缓慢地呼吸。

……还是睡不着。

丁程鑫终于又坐了起来，看了会儿还半睡半醒的马嘉祺，蹑手蹑脚地爬下了床去。

 

毕竟是休息日，其他三个队友也还在睡，工作人员也没有来打扰。丁程鑫去刷了个牙，光着脚从客厅晃过，踩上毛绒的地毯把昨晚队友们玩剩下的游戏棋收了收，才去厨房找早饭吃。

煮了点粥，准备拌一点蔬菜沙拉，切西红柿时马嘉祺不知道什么时候走过来从背后抱住了他，丁程鑫吓了一跳差点切到自己的手，马嘉祺便把下巴靠在他肩膀上替他把剩下的西红柿切完了，还不忘把最后一点没法切的部分送到了小馋猫的嘴边。

丁程鑫笑了起来，张嘴咬了一部分，抓着马嘉祺的手腕把剩下的喂给了他自己。

“还要多久？”马嘉祺指着粥问。

“刚放下去，”丁程鑫回答，“想煮烂一点。”

“嗯，”马嘉祺隔着袖子抓了他的手腕，凑到嘴边吻了吻他露在袖子边外面的一点指节，丁程鑫痒得缩了一下，嘴里发出意味不明的讨饶声，反而勾得马嘉祺想逗弄他，“饿吗？”

“有点，”丁程鑫缩着手不敢再给他，想了想又改口，“……还好。”

马嘉祺挠了挠鼻尖，说：“可我饿了。”

“等一会儿就可以吃粥了嘛……”丁程鑫转过身去把沙拉酱浇上，均匀地搅拌，没注意马嘉祺从背后又搂上来，凑到耳边亲了亲他的耳垂，丁程鑫一声啊叫得婉转得不行，缩着脖子想躲开他的攻击，可两只手都在忙活蔬菜沙拉，只能口头上抗拒，“你走开啦……”

马嘉祺不闹他了，开始从蔬菜碗里偷吃的，丁程鑫一边拌他一边偷，惹得丁程鑫直瞪他：“你别吃！这是给他们准备的……”

“我可以再切啊——”马嘉祺继续偷了一块大的西红柿片，丁程鑫气得想拿搅拌勺打他。

他是不是真的饿了啊，丁程鑫冷静了一下想，把拌好的蔬菜沙拉放下，拉马嘉祺的衣服下摆问他要不要吃点别的，冰箱里还有一点挂面。

马嘉祺忍着笑看着他关心则乱的模样，故意说我想吃橙子。

可家里没有橙子啊，而且橙子也吃不饱，丁程鑫奇怪地看着他，还没反问出口，就被马嘉祺搂着腰吻了上来，羞赧地搡他的胸口：这个限量版的橙子不给吃！

“不给吗？”马嘉祺委委屈屈。

“……吃掉就没了~”

“就吃一点嘛。”胸前猫爪似的无力抵抗实在是更想小猫挠人，马嘉祺抓着他的手亲了亲他的指尖，丁程鑫吓得一缩，抵抗的力度就全面瓦解，马嘉祺得逞地亲在了他唇尖上，亲得丁程鑫满嘴西红柿的清甜味道。

“等一下他们就要起床了……”丁程鑫手抵着他的肩，背靠着料理台的大理石桌面，为难地皱起了好看的眉。

马嘉祺把他抱到了料理台上，小心地避开了台上的东西，整个人挤进了他两腿之间，扯开了围裙的系带扔到了一边，看到丁程鑫脸颊上红润的颜色从眼梢晕染到耳尖，扶着他的脖子亲在锁骨眼上，小猫紧张地咬着手指尖，试图堵住嘴里快要藏不住的声音，视线不安分地扫队友们的房间门口，生怕他们谁起床出门。

轻柔温和的亲吻一路从脖子落到胸前，丁程鑫的睡衣领口被拉扯下去，亲红了一大片白嫩的皮肤，他战栗的幅度都微小而细致，震得马嘉祺抬眼看向他被生理泪水沾染的眼睫，诱哄似的问他要不要。

不要、要……

“到底是要还是不要？”马嘉祺被他逗笑了，圈着他的腰摸进睡衣底下去抚弄发烫的身体，眼睛紧盯着他生怕错过任何一点甜蜜的反应，在被碰到敏感的地方时丁程鑫整个人缩了起来，颤抖着忍受着，咬着手指的嘴里冒出些难耐的哼叫声，实在是过分地勾人。

马嘉祺默认他是要了，撩起了一点睡衣去亲吻他的小腹，丁程鑫怕痒得不行，挣扎似的往后躲，马嘉祺怕他撞到旁边的餐具，便把人托着屁股抱到了沙发上去，丁程鑫下意识手脚并用地抱紧了他，毫不介意让他知道对他有多依赖。

可痒是真的怕的，马嘉祺在睡衣下吻到哪他都无法忍受，更不用说叼着那点挺立红肿的位置厮磨时简直是要了他的命，等马嘉祺从他睡衣底下钻出来时，躺着直喘粗气的人已经被折磨得泪眼朦胧。

这么委屈吗？马嘉祺擦去了他的泪花，丁程鑫瞪他：这么多前戏干嘛？

嫌我慢？

马嘉祺笑出了声，把人翻了个面压在沙发凹陷里，没费多少力气就扒了睡裤和底裤挤进了热烫的蜜穴里，手指辗转两三圈，听得丁程鑫被沙发皮面压抑住的呜咽声，换了自己顶了进去。

这个姿势虽然能进很深但是看不到脸总是让丁程鑫没有安全感，马嘉祺深知他的恐慌，刚进去动了两下就给他翻了过来，小猫似的男朋友哭花了脸颤颤巍巍地朝他伸手要抱抱，马嘉祺逗着哄着才抱着他缓缓从正面进去了。

丁程鑫的睡裤被扔在了一边，但上衣还是完整的样子，长袖一直包到手掌的一半，细细白白的一截手指从袖口露出来搡着马嘉祺发力的大腿和下腹，殷红的嘴唇微微张着喘得停不下来，马嘉祺含住了他的嘴唇尝了尝，是新鲜甜蜜的红樱桃。

一轮过后马嘉祺把他抱在腿上坐起来做，睡衣领口被拉扯得太大，垮下来露了一边的肩膀，马嘉祺低头在那一小块雪白的小山丘上吮了一个红印，丁程鑫一边疼得摇头一边又顺从本能地用两只长袖子紧紧搂着马嘉祺的脖子；进得快的时候，眼泪跟着节奏啪嗒啪嗒往下掉，从睡衣领口里渗进去，勾得马嘉祺沿着泪痕往下吻，顺便又去欺负一下已经完全成了艳红色还顶着睡衣支起一小块布料的乳首，丁程鑫就会呜哇乱叫地拍打他的后背和脖颈，内里也紧张地阵阵瑟缩，潮热诱人，快感绝顶。

逼马嘉祺停下来的是粥煮好了的提示音，以及姚景元揉着眼出门上厕所了。

马嘉祺用沙发上的薄毯子裹了丁程鑫，抱着人去卧室，还不忘跟景元说早饭已经好了都在厨房。景元本来没睡醒，路过客厅去厨房的路上看到了丁程鑫脱在那的睡裤突然涨红了脸：马嘉祺你真是好样的！


End file.
